My Especial Messenger
by afrah11
Summary: Jack thinks that Emily is the only one who can help him get what he wants for Christmas. But what makes him think that?


_A/N: Hello to everyone, it's been a while since I do not write, but last_

_Sunday I was putting the Christmas tree with a couple of friends when this __idea popped into my mind. This is my first foray in the CM world and it is __totally fluff. Hope you like it._

_Special thanks to 'Musiclover14' for being the best friend and beta in the entire world. She did a wonderful job, which means that I am the one to blame for the remaining mistakes that you may find._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**My Especial Messenger**

It was eight in the morning when Garcia, Morgan and JJ met at the elevator, each with a cup of coffee in hand. JJ was talking about Henry and how smart he is despite his very young age. Morgan was about to talk about his wonderful date with his latest conquest but he decided to change the topic when he saw Garcia's brow furrow. The technical analyst would not like to know the details and to be honest with himself, his relationship with her had changed lately and he could not be a liar and say it was for the best.

When the elevator doors opened and they stepped out of it the three of them were surprised to find Emily's desk occupied, not that it was a surprise by itself, considering it was past eight and Emily was always early, what really surprised them was that it was not Emily Prentiss the one seated at her desk but somebody else, a person they were not expecting to be in that specific place so early in the morning and with no other person nearby.

The three agents exchanged glances before walking towards Emily's desk. The person in question did not seem to pay much attention to them, instead he was focused on the folded sheet of paper in hand and neither of them knew what to say. After a moment, JJ was brave enough to take a step forward, which caught the person's attention but it did not last long since the attention was quickly refocused on the paper.

Taking a deep breath, JJ tentatively placed a hand on his head and started stroking his light brown hair sweetly which brought a small dimpled smile to his lips.

Crouching to his level, JJ's gentle voice asked, "What is going on sweetheart?"

Jack's eyes met hers, JJ's voice seemed to break the concentration he had on the sheet of paper.

"Nothin','" Jack replied simply.

"Where is your daddy?"

Jack's little finger pointed upstairs where Rossi's office was. "He's with Mr. Rossi," was all Jack said before focusing his attention back to the paper, brows furrowed.

"And why are you here by yourself little man?" It was Derek's turn to ask.

"I'm waiting for Miss Em'ly"

It did not escape unnoticed to the three of them the fact that Jack was referring to their co-worker as 'miss Em'ly', considering that a couple of weeks ago she was still Miss Prentiss, even yesterday, JJ and Garcia were still Miss Jereau and Miss Garcia respectively.

"And why are you waiting for her kiddo?" This time Garcia's curiosity kicked in.

"Because she's the only one who can help me," Jack said, with total conviction.

"But help you with what honey? Maybe we can help you as well," said JJ.

Jack shook his head in disagreement "Nooo, I need her."

"And why do you need her so desperately, baby?" asked Garcia.

"Because she's very important and she's gonna make Santa bring me what I'm asking for X'mas," he said showing them the folded piece of paper.

Once more the three agents exchange glances. Jack seemed to be truly convinced of what he was saying.

"Why are you so convinced, honey?" asked JJ.

Jack glanced side to side and then asked JJ with his little hand, to come closer to him. Once he was sure that he could talk, he told her "Because she's special friends with Santa Claus"

"Really?" asked JJ opening her eyes wide and showing excitement. "And how do you know it?"

Jack shrugged slightly "Because yesterday I saw her kissing him," Jack said naturally.

"Wow, wow, what are you talking about little man? What was Miss Emily doing with you last night?" Jack's statement definitively aroused Morgan and his two friends' curiosity. Yesterday after they handled their reports, Hotch said he was going back home to Jack and Emily mentioned she was going to do her Christmas shopping, as far as they knew, Emily was nowhere near Jack, or so they thought.

Jack looked intently at Morgan and then nooded vigorously. "Yup, she came to the house and helped us, me and daddy, to put the X'mas tree" Jack said excitedly. "Then daddy took me to bed and Miss Em'ly kissed me good night, like every night but I could not sleep, so I went to the living room and I saw her, she was kissing Santa!"

JJ, Morgan and Garcia's mouth hung open, they could not believe what they were listening at. "And where was your daddy?" asked JJ

Jack shrugged his little arms "dunno"

Just in that moment they heard a noise, Hotch, Emily and Rossi were coming out from his office talking about something neither of them could pick at considering their still shocked minds at Jack's words.

Jack stood up almost immediately, it took him a while to get to the ground considering the chair was big and his toes were not near the ground at all, but once he made it, he ran to Emily's arms.

"Miss Em'ly, miss Em'ly" he ran excitedly towards her. Emily picked him up and settled him on her hip, "What's up buddy?"

"I need to talk to you" he told her, his voice a conspiratorial whisper.

Emily smiled at his attitude and turned to look at Hotch, there were no words exchanged between them, he just gave her an almost imperceptible nod and a small smile whilst he gently stroke his son's back. Emily turned to look at Jack "How about you and I go to the coffee shop and get a big glass of milk and a brownie huh?

Jack's eyes brightened and his little head started nodding vigorously.

"Do any of you want anything? Asked Emily looking at the rest of them.

They all said no and she started walking towards the elevator, holding Jack securely in her arms.

Once the elevator doors closed, Morgan turned to look at Hotch, but he was already upstairs and about to enter to his office.

"What's wrong, Morgan?" asked Rossi after he sensed Morgan's curious glare settled in their unit chief.

Morgan was about to answer when he was abruptly interrupted by Garcia "Sir, do you know if the boss man is doing something this year to make Jack's Christmas special?"

"Why do you ask that, Garcia?"

"Just wandering, Sir."

Rossi passed his hand along his mustache before answering her question.

"All I know is that he got himself a suit of Santa Claus. I do not know why on earth he would do that, the odds that the kid finds out the truth are big, but still, he thought it was a good idea"

Morgan turned to look at JJ and Garcia, both blondes with a knowing smile.

"Oh trust me Dave, he won't notice the difference, at least not at first glance."

"What are you talking about Jennifer"

"Nothing," answered JJ, moving her head sideways in a negative gesture.

"Nothing at all," she answered with a smile.

Rossi did not buy it, but he knew that no matter how many times he asked, the blonde was going give him the same answer. He decided to climb back to his office, after all, Christmas might've been around the corner but unfortunately, crazy people did not rest.

Once Rossi left, Garcia turned to look at her friends, "Hey guys, does what we've just find out means what I think it means?"

"I do not know baby girl, but it surely sound suspicious."

"Suspicious? I think it is great! I mean, did you see Jack's face? He's happy and that's all that matters."

"Except that 'miss Em'ly' did not kiss Santa to make Jack happy," said Morgan

"Right, but still, it's great. If it turns out to be true, it is"

"Sorry my gorgeous, but I think Jayje is right. It would be awesome"

Just then the elevator doors flipped open and a very cold Spencer Reid came out of it. "What would be awesome guys, what are you talking about?"

The End.

* * *

_A/N2: Please let me know what you think. Thanks and have a nice day._


End file.
